


Однажды на день Санта Лючии

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, АУ, КуроЦуки, броманс ойкуро, городское фэнтези, перевертыши, пожиратели душ, романс, стригои, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Неделя перед рождеством ― это время, когда пожиратели душ выходят на охоту. Цукишима нашел себе душу, но вовсе не для того, чтобы ее съесть.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 46





	Однажды на день Санта Лючии

Цукишима ненавидел холод по многим причинам, но, к сожалению для него, декабрь был самым лучшим временем для охоты. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз выбирался к людям, и если бы не голод, предпочел бы и дальше оставаться среди книг и уютных кресел. Цукишима недовольно нахмурился от слабости тела к холоду и сдвинул ноги поближе к теплой стене. Кофейня была переполнена молодняком, запах душ мешался с ароматами имбиря и корицы, приторных духов, а из колонок под потолком доносилась западная рождественская музыка. Радость людей, предвкушение, усталость ― все мешалось и отдавало противной сладостью на языке. Цукишима поморщился и сделал глоток остывающего американо. Хоть немного перебить вкус.

Колокольчик на двери в очередной раз звякнул, и уставшие работники хором поприветствовали гостя, тут же забыв о его присутствии до момента заказа. Цукишима не уловил от него никакого запаха, но глянул на посетителя, который быстро приблизился и навис над ним, хищно вперившись взглядом в лицо.

― Будь добр, иди прочь, Дайшо, это мое место, ― бросил ему Цукишима вместо приветствия.

― Сам иди к черту, Цукишима, я здесь обычно охочусь, ― угрюмо ответил тот, недовольно сунув руки в карманы теплой парки.

― Больше нет, ― Цукишима спокойно сделал еще глоток, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор окончен, когда колокольчик и хор «добро пожаловать» опять известили о прибывшем клиенте.

― Слушай, ты… ― начал было Дайшо, сверкая взглядом. Даже зрачки у него сузились до истинно змеиных, но всплеск нарастающего раздражения прервало вежливое постукивание чужих пальцев по плечу.

― И вы здесь! ― бодро сказал Тендо, возвышаясь над Дайшо, который от неожиданности отскочил в сторону. ― Популярное местечко, я смотрю!

― Пф, у тебя как было мало общего с человеком, так и осталось, ― недовольно фыркнул Дайшо и демонстративно отряхнул плечо. 

― Это моя фишка, ― подмигнул Тендо, оттягивая на себе мешковатый свитер и демонстрируя торчащие ключицы.

Дайшо скривился. Еще немного, и Цукишима начнет думать, что он просто не способен на другие выражения лица.

― Буду признателен, если вы оба избавите меня от своего присутствия, ― Цукишима притворно-вежливо улыбнулся.

Тендо, отвлекшийся на Мэрайю Кэри в колонках, глянул на Цукишиму и прыснул от смеха.

― Ты в курсе, что сейчас двадцать первый век? Никто так больше не разговаривает.

― А, ну тогда идите нахрен, пожалуйста, ― повел плечами Цукишима.

Дайшо поджал губы и отвернулся, наверное, чтобы последовать совету. А Тендо наоборот закивал радостно.

― Вот уже почти. Быстро учишься.

― Смотрю, вам нужнее, раз вы оба недоедаете, ― Дайшо смерил их высокомерным взглядом. ― Всего доброго.

Он двинулся к выходу не дожидаясь ответа.

― Ты ничего не понимаешь, аспид! Рожденным ползать летать не дано! ― крикнул вслед Тендо.

Цукишима довольно хмыкнул, оценив шутку, отставил чашку и внимательно посмотрел на Тендо, едва дверь за Дайшо закрылась.

― Тебе тоже пора.

― А я не хочу, мне и здесь хорошо.

Ну конечно. Цукишима растянул губы, демонстрируя одну из своих самых ядовитых улыбок, но, к несчастью, Тендо даже не моргнул.

― Так ты паразитируешь.

― Предпочитаю называть это «обмен опытом», ― он нагло уселся напротив, развалившись в кресле, и обвел взглядом начавшую пустеть кофейню. ― Студенты, значит. Молодые души, ― протянул он понимающе. ― Кто нравится? Девушки? Парни? До восемнадцати? Старше? Экстраверты? Интроверты? Кровь пьешь? А если да, какую группу?

Цукишима повернулся к нему и сощурился, стараясь казаться опасным. Говорить ничего не пришлось, Тендо смолк сам, надув щеки. Но ненадолго.

― Я задаю слишком много вопросов?

― Да. Почему бы тебе не паразитировать в другом месте? Из Дайшо выйдет куда лучший собеседник, ― предложил Цукишима.

― Этот чешуйчатый? Предпочитаю пернатых, ― отмахнулся Тендо и посмотрел в сторону.

Цукишима знал таких, как он. От паразитов ненасильственными методами не избавишься, а насильственные себе дороже. В целом безобидные, в сезон охоты они предпочитали мимикрировать под первого попавшегося хищника и перенимать его вкусы в еде. Из плюсов ― они никогда не брали чужое. Из минусов ― слишком надоедливые. Но и к этому можно было найти подход. Если ума хватит.

― Я разрешу тебе остаться, ― сказал Цукишима, ― если не будешь задавать глупых вопросов и много болтать.

Тендо на него недоверчиво покосился, сощурился.

― И я куплю тебе кофе, ― как бы вскользь бросил Цукишима, на что Тендо сразу переменился в лице. Как и все паразиты, он не очень был избалован вниманием и уважением. Сыграть на его чувствах ничего не стоило.

― Договорились, ― тут же выпалил Тендо. Ожидаемо.

― Ах, и еще, ― довольно добавил Цукишима, когда понял, что сделка готова. ― Приходить можно, только когда я человек.

Тендо аж воздухом поперхнулся. Но теперь он не смог бы отказать.

― А я думал, Дайшо тут единственный хитрожопый остался, ― пожаловался он.

― Все еще можешь пойти за ним.

― Нет, хочу кофе. Да и это земноводное слишком быстро жрет. А я надеюсь, ты потерпишь с едой до Рождества.

Цукишима ничего на это не сказал. Голод крутил желудок, а кофе лишь притуплял пустоту внутри и отгонял приторные запахи. Сегодня пятница, тринадцатое, может, и не стоило тянуть до Рождества. Он всмотрелся в какого-то посетителя, делавшего заказ, затем в бариста, от которого доносился запах усталости и ненависти к жизни. Такой бы с радостью шагнул в окно, но Цукишима терпеть не мог горечь депрессии на языке.

― Посмотри, какая красотка, ― Тендо кивнул на девушку в паре столиков от них. ― Может, она?

Действительно, красотка. Сидела одна у окна и что-то читала с телефона, время от времени закладывая черные пряди за уши. Интровертная одиночка, но социализирована, без травм, пахла книгами и парой влюбленностей. Без мании величия. Хорошо, но недостаточно.

Цукишима ничего не ответил, а Тендо, как и обещал, перестал без остановки трепаться. Так что, решив играть честно, Цукишима отвлекся от поиска и пошел ему за кофе.

Человек в очереди перед ним пах вкусно. Яркий ум, но слишком много жизнерадостной сладости, разбавленной вкусом самовлюбленности. Не страшно. Цукишима повел носом, незаметно втягивая запахи и притупляя голод. Но к запахам примешивался еще один, мягкий, кислый. У Цукишимы приятно свело зубы, он невольно сглотнул появившуюся во рту слюну и наклонился вперед, как бы невзначай разглядывая пирожные на витрине. Вкусно. У добрых душ приятно-кисловатый вкус. Но этот запах принадлежал не парню, а кому-то еще. Может, его девушке или другу. Молодой, не родительский.

Цукишима выпрямился, сделал заказ, когда пришла его очередь, но краем глаза проследил за парнем. Тот взял два кофе с собой и пару кексов в бумажном пакете и уже шагнул к двери под дружное «приходите еще!». Цукишима успел прочитать на одном из стаканчиков кривое «Ойкава», когда паразит вырос у него за спиной, будто что-то чувствуя.

― Поохотимся? ― спросил он с горящими энтузиазмом глазами.

― Я ― да. А ты пей свой кофе, ― Цукишима вручил ему белую чашку вместе с блюдцем и быстрым шагом проследовал к выходу на темную холодную улицу. Люди уже не видели его, а колокольчик на двери не закончил свой банальный перезвон, когда Цукишима раскрыл руки ладонями вверх и оторвался от асфальта. Запахи людей, кофейни, сырого асфальта ― все развеял ветер, подхвативший Цукишиму, лишил веса, прошелся по оперению. Цукишима больше не чувствовал желанный запах, но видел человека, что нес его на себе.

Цукишима поднялся выше, наслаждаясь легкостью полета, и еще выше, пока ночной город не превратился в горящую огнями паутину. Его человеческое тело уже давно бы замерзло на такой высоте, но с птичьим все было проще. Наигравшись с ветром, он решил вернуться вниз. Слишком беспечно для охоты, но он не знал, когда еще представится случай расправить крылья как следует.

Парень шел все по той же улице, держа в одной руке пакет с кексами и подставку со стаканчиками, а в другой ― телефон. С высоты Цукишима не слышал его разговор, да это было и не важно. Паразит пропал без следа, либо притаился, либо пил свой дурацкий кофе, но Цукишима не любил компанию в слежке. Вообще не любил компанию. Он следовал за парнем до многоэтажки и, лишь когда тот остановился и спрятал телефон, позволил себе снизится и скрыться в ветках голого дерева.

― Привет, ― раздалось снизу.

В нос опять ударил вкусный аромат. Не сразу, постепенно, но порыв ветра донес больше запахов, и Цукишиму повело. Он вцепился когтями в ветку и на миг, кажется, перестал дышать. Это позволило вернуться в прежнее состояние, восстановить подобие равновесия. Цукишима слышал болтовню внизу, но давно потерял суть разговора, будто провел в трансе куда больше, чем пару мгновений. Наверное, так и есть, потому что люди внизу уходили, на ходу допивая кофе. Цукишима дождался, пока они исчезнут за углом, и лишь тогда взлетел с ветки, пронесся над зданием и спустился с другой стороны.

Когда они разошлись, Цукишима сменил цель на собеседника, на его запах, черноволосую макушку и неопрятно торчащие пряди.

Парень на ходу выбросил уже пустой стакан в урну и поднялся по ступеням крыльца еще одной многоэтажки. К моменту, когда он исчез за дверями подъезда, Цукишима уже четко запомнил его запах, который въелся под перья, под кожу, отпечатался на подкорке и позволил безошибочно подняться на нужный этаж.

Цукишима неслышно опустился на узкий подоконник большого окна с другой стороны и наблюдал, как внутри загорается свет, а парень скидывает с плеча рюкзак и разувается. Квартира совсем не походила на студенческое жилище, парень явно был при деньгах. Аккуратная небольшая кухня, такая же спальня, а между ними просторная гостиная, в которой царил полный беспорядок. Стеллажи с нерассортированными и расставленными кое-как книгами, стол с двумя мониторами и дорогой клавиатурой, а рядом ― диван, на который парень тут же упал, взяв какую-то папку из стопки на журнальном столике.

Весь этот бардак и безобразие вызывали у Цукишимы раздражение, он даже начал сомневаться, тот ли самый это запах, что привлек его. Но да, от человека на диване исходит слабый, но очень приятный аромат, его любимый и так редко встречаемый. Эта душа, без сомнений, вкусная, а Цукишима очень давно не пробовал ничего изысканного, и плевать на какой-то там бардак.

Парень лежал какое-то время на диване, потом скинул папку обратно на столик, и та обрушила хрупкую башню из других документов. Цукишима захлебнулся от возмущения и осознал, что сделал это вслух, лишь когда парень обернулся и посмотрел прямо на него. Удивленно вгляделся, улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты. Цукишима перелетел на соседний подоконник, где за окном парень доставал что-то из холодильника и принимался готовить.

Хоть так, подумалось Цукишиме. Еда пахла аппетитно. Парень тоже. Цукишима устроился поудобнее, жалея, что нельзя скрыться среди веток, окна были слишком высоко от земли. И стал наблюдать.

***

Парень оказался полуночником, любил негромко слушать музыку и пить черный чай с молоком. Он печатал незнакомые Цукишиме символы, мало похожие на слова и больше ― на какой-то шифр или код. Ложился спать под утро и подолгу торчал в ванной. Днем выходил не всегда, кажется, в его компьютере и заключалась вся работа.

Цукишима прислушивался, принюхивался к нему почти два дня. Сидел ночами на подоконнике и наблюдал, как парень спит, обложив подушками голову. Он всегда спал без майки и выкручивал обогрев на максимум. Птичье обличье не позволяло декабрьскому холоду пробирать Цукишиму, но все равно он испытывал дикую зависть, когда чувствовал комнатное тепло и тепло от человеческого тела. Дурацкая охота с ее часами и днями морозного ожидания.

Но чего Цукишима ждал, он сам не понимал. Вкус точно тот, что нужно, зачем оттягивать, но нет ― ему было интересно.

На третий день Цукишима понял, что устал. Он знал, где живет парень, что делает и когда бывает дома. Можно было вернуться к себе, отдохнуть, прервать охоту, все равно никому нет дела. Вместо этого он прикрыл глаза на пару мгновений, а открыл, когда приятный голос совсем рядом произнес:

― Опять тут? Ты следишь за мной?

Он встрепенулся и уставился на парня, который, открыв окно, с любопытством разглядывал Цукишиму. Близко. Очень близко.

― Какого черта! ― выругался от неожиданности Цукишима, но изо рта вырвалось лишь возмущенное карканье.

Парень рассмеялся.

― Я тебя напугал, да? Прости, ― он аккуратно придвинул кусочек сладкого хлеба ближе к Цукишиме и чуть отсранился. ― Голодная?

Напугал? Определенно нет. Голодный ли Цукишима? Да, черт возьми. Но иссохший кусок кекса есть он точно не станет.

«Я бы сожрал твою душу», ― хотелось сказать ему, но какой в этом смысл, если его все равно не поймут.

Хуже всего, что сейчас, без всяких преград вроде окон и стен, на расстоянии меньше метра у Цукишимы голова шла кругом от вкусного запаха. Его одолела жажда такой силы, что сейчас, вот прямо сейчас он мог взять эту кисло-сладкую душу, выпить, как коктейль, впасть в божественное забытье. Вместо этого Цукишима яростно клюнул предложенный хлеб, жадно проглотил крошки в надежде перебить жажду. Рано. Слишком рано. Все же следовало выждать. Наслать на парня кошмары, морок и питаться им по капле, день за днем истощая яркий источник жизни.

― Да ты совсем изголодалась, ― рассмеялся парень и вдруг аккуратно прикоснулся к оперению Цукишимы. ― И откуда ты такая красивая взялась? Никогда не видел белых ворон.

Цукишима извернулся и клюнул его в палец. Сильно. Больно. К черту хлеб, к черту душу. Как он вообще посмел…

― Ауч, ― парень отстранился, прижимая руку к груди и с обидой уставился на Цукишиму.

По языку перекатился солоноватый привкус человеческой крови, и Цукишиму опять повело. Стало так хорошо, что он вдруг почувствовал себя отвратительно. Словно низший вампир, не способный контролировать примитивные инстинкты. Хлеб. Дурацкий хлеб был спасением, и Цукишима продолжил расклевывать подсохший кекс, пока парень, и не подумав закрыть окно, отошел к раковине и сунул руку под струю воды. Затем потянул палец в рот.

― Я думал, тебе здесь понравилось, ― сказал он. ― А ты злюка. Нет чтоб спасибо сказать.

Цукишиме хотелось сказать спасибо, еще как. Еще раз клюнуть, откусить кусочек тела, а не души.

― Хочешь погреться? ― спросил вдруг парень и кивнул, приглашая внутрь. ― Или пожить у меня?

Цукишима влетел в окно быстрее, чем это осознал. Не то манящий запах парня, не то спонтанный импульс, а может, просто давнее желание побыть в тепле, но раздумывать он правда не стал.

Парень со смехом закрыл за ним окно.

― Только не изгадь мне ничего, ладно?

Цукишима мог бы уничтожить его взглядом, вот только подавляющая часть его воспротивилась такому исходу. Он демонстративно перелетел на холодильник и сел там, нахохлившись, в надежде, что парень больше не станет его трогать.

***

Если сначала Цукишима решил, что близость к жертве сделает его слабым и уязвимым перед своими инстинктами, то, к своему внезапному удивлению, теперь он почувствовал себя как дома.

Он заедал голод по душе хлебом и кусочками мяса, которыми парень догадался его накормить. Как выяснилось, парня звали Куроо. До полудня он спал, потом исчезал из дома и появлялся под вечер. Цукишима решил не следовать за ним, его куда больше привлекал сам дом. Да и внезапное декабрьское солнце сильно изматывало, и Цукишима просто засыпал до самого возвращения Куроо. А вот его присутствие наоборот бодрило. Цукишима чувствовал вкусный запах Куроо еще на подходе. Это было похоже на отменяющие сон чары.

― Не скучала, надеюсь? ― с порога спросил Куроо. ― Я сегодня не хочу готовить. Давай закажем пиццу.

Цукишиме было все равно, лишь бы не хлебные крошки. Он забрался на спинку кресла и из-за плеча стал наблюдать, как Куроо листал меню на сайте, потом сделал заказ, и Цукишима приготовился выслушивать от него всякую чушь про то, как прошел день. Он не понимал это глупое желание общаться с кем-то, кто не может, не хочет или не собирается отвечать. Вот только вместо трепа Куроо вдруг открыл какой-то другой сайт и стал переписываться. Все время, что они ждали заказ, Куроо просто стучал по клавишам. Не работал над своими шифрами, не читал и даже не смотрел кулинарные каналы. Просто переписывался.

Потеряв интерес, Цукишима перебрался на подоконник и уставился в окно. Вот и хорошо, что Куроо понял всю бессмысленность своих монологов. Плохо было только то, что от него разило приторной сладостью счастливого человека, которая перебивала весь вкус, кислинку. Не стоило тянуть с лакомством, теперь он здесь застрял.

Еще пару дней Цукишима провел в окружении мерзкой сладости, пока однажды счастливый запах Куроо не разбудил Цукишиму ранним утром. Куроо не сказал ему ни слова, пробрался в спальню, поспешно разделся и провалился в крепкий сон, привычно обложив голову подушками.

Вот же мерзкий человек. Цукишима сорвался со своего привычного места на спинке кресла и влетел в спальню, оборачиваясь человеком и совершенно не пытаясь скрыть свое присутствие.

Куроо его не услышал, даже не пошевелился. Не то из-за подавляющих шум подушек, не то от усталости, но он продолжил спокойно спать, не замечая нависшую над ним тень.

Цукишима склонился, приоткрыв рот, пробуя воздух языком. Мерзко сладкий, с примесью другого человека, невкусно. Но как же хотелось сожрать эту счастливую душу, Цукишиме нужно было видеть его глаза перед смертью, насладиться живым ужасом, пока это возможно. Он выпрямился и протянул руку к черноволосому затылку, коснулся пальцами шеи, и Куроо внезапно вздрогнул, застонал и свел голые лопатки. Сам не понимая, почему, Цукишима отдернул руку и отпрянул, замирая и, кажется, забывая дышать. Куроо опять повел плечами, а Цукишима не отрывал взгляда от перекатывающихся под кожей крепких мышц. Как у античного полубога из всех любимых книг Цукишимы. Солоноватый привкус сообщил Цукишиме, что ему снилось что-то эротическое: у любви терпкий, едва соленый вкус. Счастливую сладость это не перебило, но вдруг сделало вкуснее.

Цукишима жадно втянул воздух, облизал губы, чувствуя, как ему передается чужой жар, когда вдруг осознал, что эта эмоция для него новая. Так быть не должно. Не с ним.

Он медленно вышел из спальни и опустился в любимое кресло Куроо. Сжал подлокотники и уставился перед собой.

― Сегодня двадцать третье декабря, ― раздался знакомый голос от окна. ― Рождество на носу. Поторапливайся и съешь его.

Цукишима обернулся и увидел блеклого ястреба на подоконнике.

― Убирайся, ― прошипел Цукишима, не собираясь изображать вежливость. Не сейчас, не в таком состоянии.

― Ты сам разрешил приходить, когда будешь в человеческой форме, ― заявил Тендо, скребя когтистой лапой окно. ― Впустишь?

Цукишима проигнорировал его, потер переносицу, как будто это помогло бы ему понять, что происходит.

― Как давно ты паразит? ― произнес Цукишима.

― Может, хватит обзываться? Я думал, ты вежливый, ― ястреб склонил голову на бок совсем не по-птичьи, и Цукишиму передернуло.

Он повернул запястье в небрежном жесте, и створка окна приоткрылась, впуская морозный декабрьский воздух, а вместе с ним и ястреба. Тендо шагнул внутрь и тут же расселся, продавливая подоконник своей уже человеческой задницей.

― Другое дело. Не представляешь, как мне надоело сидеть там все эти дни. И, отвечая на твой вопрос, я постарше тебя буду, века на два. ― Он глянул на приоткрытую дверь. ― Ты его что, придушил? Не боишься, что он услышит?

Цукишима нахмурился, уходя в свои мысли. Да, ему совершенно плевать. Если Куроо случайно проснется ― появится отличный повод покончить с ним раз и навсегда. А если нет…

Он впервые сомневался и не знал, что делать. Не было никого, совершенно никого, с кем бы можно было это обсудить, потому что какой-то паразитирующий ястреб точно не мог дать необходимые ему ответы. Цукишиме придется разбираться с этим самому.

― У тебя уменьшатся силы после Рождества, стриженок, если не поешь, голод возрастет, ― Тендо поболтал ногами, опираясь спиной о закрытую оконную створку.

― Не помню, чтобы просил совета.

― А я бы на твоем месте не грубил, ― Тендо потянулся лениво. ― А то вдруг пожалеешь потом.

Чисто гипотетическое «потом» Цукишиму не интересовало. Он отвернулся, встал с кресла и взял первую попавшуюся папку из стопки на столе, сделав вид, что увлечен чтением. Уткнулся пустым взглядом в слова, не видя текст, и судорожно раздумывал над ситуацией.

― Н-да уж, ― протянул Тендо, как-то разом поскучнев. Затем обернулся ― за окном в посветлевшем небе и нависших облаках заиграли розоватые отблески рассвета. ― Может, стоило выбрать гадюку. В нем всяко больше хищника, чем в вороне.

Когда он бесшумно обратился в ястреба и вылетел в окно, Цукишима все еще продолжал рассматривать текст по какому-то программированию, едва обращая внимание на что-либо вокруг.

В себя его привел звонок мобильного телефона. Он глухо доносился откуда-то из спальни, и Цукишима обернулся вороной, роняя папку на пол.

― Алло? ― раздался голос Куроо. ― Мг. Мг. Вечером, да. Как обычно. Пока.

Куроо вышел из комнаты, завернутый в простыню и зябко ссутуливший плечи.

― Ух, ну и холод, ― он споткнулся о папку на полу босой ногой и поспешно прикрыл окно, о котором Цукишима совершенно забыл. ― Квин?

Куроо в панике обернулся, ища Цукишиму глазами, и, только заметив его на кресле, выдохнул с облегчением.

― Квин, я боялся, что ты улетела.

Кви… что? Цукишима позабыл о своих заботах, утреннем солоноватом запахе Куроо, все вытеснило из головы прозвище. Так вот как Куроо его назвал.

― Чего распушилась вся? ― Куроо подошел и осторожно погладил Цукишиму пальцем под клювом. Цукишима окончательно опешил, отступил назад. ― Замерзла, наверное. Больше не боишься меня?

Цукишиме стало тяжело. Физически тяжело, как бывает с живыми людьми в его книжках, у которых есть сердце, душа и какие-то чувства. Ему было тяжело двигаться, когда Куроо решил взять его на руки, тяжело дышать, когда Куроо решил коснуться носом клюва. И тяжело думать, когда Куроо решил опустить его обратно на спину кресла.

Через полчаса Куроо уже рассказывал кому-то по телефону, что его «ворона дружелюбная и больше не клюется», а Цукишима еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько отвратительно. Он сидел, привалившись к книге, и думал, что ничто на этом свете не останавливает его от того, чтобы сожрать Куроо Тецуро. Ничто.

Кроме его вкусных пальцев. И еще запаха, который исчезнет, если избавить тело от души. И стряпни, которой он угощает Цукишиму, когда готовит.

***

― Сегодня Рождество, а ты проводишь его один, да еще и голодный, ― известил его ястреб, когда Цукишима сидел на диване, запрокинув голову на спинку, и невидящим взглядом смотрел в потолок.

― Ты что, мой личный календарь? ― Цукишима сел ровнее и посмотрел на окно, с которого вместо ястреба на него смотрела сипуха.

Цукишима сощурился и вдруг напрягся. Паразиты нечасто меняли форму, а этот показался всего второй раз и уже в другом обличии.

― Значит, ты перевертыш?

― А ты не знал? ― задорно ухнул Тендо.

― И зачем увязался за мной?

― Потому что думал, что будет весело, ― Тендо повернул голову на триста шестьдесят градусов, кажется, просто так, забавы ради. ― А ты решил одомашниться.

Одомашниться ― какое мерзкое слово. Он что, не мог придумать что-то другое?

― Может, ты не знаешь, но души вкуснее, когда слабеют. Чем вообще питаются шейпшифтеры?

Тендо заухал ― видимо, рассмеялся. А Цукишима решил, что разговоров с него хватит на сегодня. Он прошел к компьютеру Куроо, который тот никогда не выключал, и сел в кресло. Ему не хватало информации, нужны были книги, вся его библиотека. Что угодно, что помогло бы понять истину про человеческие эмоции у нечеловеческих существ. У бывших человеческих существ. У него, Цукишимы. И какого черта он уделял так много времени и внимания истории мира и людей вместо истории о своем виде.

Во рту появился знакомый привкус, и Цукишима тут же перелетел с кресла уже в обличии птицы, сел на тонкий край монитора и уставился на дверь.

Куроо пришел не один. Вместе с ним на пороге появилась девушка со слишком сладким запахом. А еще очень терпкий, соленый вкус исходил от обоих. Они долго целовались, привалившись к входной двери, а затем, на глазах у изумленного Цукишимы, спотыкаясь и путаясь в руках и одежде друг друга, скрылись в спальне.

«Сегодня Рождество», ― прозвенел чужой голос в голове.

А у Куроо был какой-то человек. Отсюда и сладкий запах, и соль.

А Цукишима ― «одомашнился».

Отвратительно. Полный гнева, он сжал когтями монитор и клюнул в экран. Спрыгнул за него и стал выдирать клювом провода. Голод злил, непонимание собственных эмоций бесило еще больше, но хуже всего, что его, кажется, никто не слышал. Кроме Тендо.

― Просто съешь его, ― заухал он за окном, заливаясь своим совиным смехом.

Цукишима разгневанно ковырял клавиатуру до тех пор, пока ее блеклая подсветка не погасла. И только после этого перелетел на окно и рявкнул:

― Убирайся.

Ухнув на прощанье, Тендо слетел с подоконника и скрылся в ночной темноте, только тень мелькала над рождественскими огнями украшенного города.

***

― И что здесь случилось? ― вздохнув, спросил Куроо, поднимая с пола отбитые клавиши f, с и k. ― Квин, ты чего?

Он смерил Цукишиму осуждающим взглядом, когда у него за спиной хихикнула девушка.

― Она у тебя всегда такая?

От девушки пахло Куроо. А от Куроо ― девушкой. Цукишиме хотелось блевать.

― Нет, Каори. Злилась, конечно, но раньше ничего не ломала.

― Может, ревнует?

Пошла к черту, Каори.

― О, ― протянул Куроо, заулыбавшись, и подмигнул, обращаясь к Цукишиме. ― Неужели любовный треугольник, милая?

Пошел к черту, Куроо.

Ревность для людей, для очень глупых людей. А Цукишима не глупый и даже не человек. Махнув крыльями, он перебрался повыше, на полку с книгами, где Куроо поленится его доставать, но тот даже не пытался. Он положил провода на стол и оставил, уделив все свое внимание девушке: подхватил ее под бедра и закружил, унося в спальню. От количества витающей в воздухе соли Цукишиме показалось, что он на берегу океана, а не на пыльной поверхности книжного шкафа.

Короткие выходные пролетели для Цукишимы быстро. Каори мешала во всех смыслах. Запах ее Цукишиму не привлекал, на вкус тоже была не интересна, а две души в сезон для него одного много. Пока она сидела с поджатыми ногами на диване, рубашки Куроо впитывали ее ненужную энергетику. С началом рабочих будней все более-менее вернулось на круги своя, Куроо был таким же отвратительно счастливым, пах Каори и игнорировал присутствие Цукишимы, изредка ругая за вырванные из книг страницы.

Цукишима с ненавистью на него смотрел, до скрипа сжимал мягкую обложку и вырывал сразу корешок.

«То же самое будет и с тобой», ― обещал он, глядя красными глазами на Куроо.

Тот забавно бесился и заклеивал все уродливым цветным скотчем, оставленным Каори, но исправно подсовывал Цукишиме мелко нарезанные кусочки рыбки за ужином.

А еще Цукишима почти перестал испытывать голод. Или он о нем просто забыл. Вся информация, которую получалось добыть из книг, была о людях. Неконтролируемое поведение ― следствие эмоций, а эмоции ― человеческие. Какая-то ошибка.

― Это точно ошибка, ― сказал Цукишима себе под нос, захлопывая учебник по психологии. По всем описанным признакам его поведение подходило либо: а) человеку с маниакальным синдромом, потому что у Цукишимы оказалось аж двадцать три балла по шкале Янга, и б) человеку влюбленному.

Он отбросил книгу, не особо беспокоясь, что это разбудит Куроо, который, как обычно, спал в крепости из подушек и ничего не слышал.

― Ты же понимаешь, что можешь уйти в любой момент? ― поинтересовался из-за окна мелкий баклан.

Цукишима обернулся на него со взглядом, которым обычно высасывал души из человеческих тел, и стиснул зубы. Мог ли он уйти? Конечно. Хотел ли он?

― Нет. Изволь лететь отсюда в любом удобном направлении.

― М-м, спасибо, откажусь ― покачал клювом Тендо. ― Напоминаю, что ты сам разрешил прилетать.

Цукишима вдохнул и выдохнул медленно, пытаясь вернуть себе хотя бы внешние признаки спокойствия.

― А еще напоминаю, что сейчас конец января. Ты провел здесь среди людей два месяца, и это заметно.

Цукишима отвернулся, занимая себя перекладыванием книг на журнальном столике. Все равно неряшливый придурок ничего не заметит.

― Должен сказать, что и вкусы у тебя весьма специфичны. Ты выбрал жертвой наискучнейшего человека, ― заныл Тендо, и если бы не воспитание и закрытое окно, Цукишима бы швырнул в него первой попавшейся книгой. Вместо этого он молча посмотрел на баклана и медленно оторвал украшенный мультяшными пчелами скотч с корешка учебника по психологии.

Пришлось признать, что он потерял счет времени. Если бы не Тендо, он бы и не знал, сколько провел в чертовой квартире среди бардака и вкусных запахов. Зато солнца было меньше и Цукишиму не клонило в сон от противного ультрафиолета, как раньше.

Вкус Куроо изменился под очередной праздник. От него больше не разило мерзкой сладостью счастья, кислота равновесия вернулась, появилась легкая горечь разочарования, когда однажды вечером он пришел домой рано и в одиночестве.

Если бы Цукишима мог чувствовать вкус собственных эмоций, он бы сказал, что злорадство ― его любимое блюдо. От Куроо не веяло Каори, и Цукишиме это нравилось.

― Да, приходи, у меня завтра выходной, ― без энтузиазма сказал он кому-то по телефону.

Цукишима устроился поудобнее на своем импровизированном насесте из подушки, купленной для него Куроо.

Когда из-за двери повеяло умом и самовлюбленностью, Цукишима безошибочно угадал того самого Ойкаву, который привел его к Куроо два месяца назад. Цукишима подвис, осознав всю ненормальность происходящего, всю глубину трясины, в которой увяз. Дышать опять стало тяжело, а от двери тем временем донесся мелодичный голос Ойкавы:

― Должен признать, что я китайский учил дольше, чем длилась ваша любовь.

― Ты бросил его через три месяца, ― Куроо впустил его внутрь и закрыл дверь.

― А я про что, ― Ойкава вручил ему тяжелый пакет и разулся. ― Говорил же, что встречаться с подругой девушки лучшего друга ― не самая хорошая идея.

Они пахли почти одинаково вкусно, но в Ойкаве было чуть больше соли, чем в Куроо, и меньше кислинки. Неудивительно, что такие люди могли легко называть себя друзьями.

― Надеюсь, ты не упрекать меня пришел, а поддерживать, ― фыркнул Куроо.

― Пакет открой и сам скажи, достаточно ли для поддержки.

― Более чем, ― уже довольнее протянул Куроо, одну за одной вытаскивая бутылки из пакета.

Ойкава скрылся в ванной, зашумел водой и вскоре вышел, осматриваясь.

― Ну и бардак у тебя, ― он убрал с дивана подушку и сел, сдвинyв в сторону книги на столике и освобождая место для бутылок.

― Я же попросил тебя ― без упреков.

― Да-да, конечно, ― улыбнулся Ойкава и взял предложенную бутылку, ловко вскрытую Куроо.

Для Цукишимы комната тут же наполнилась запахом хмеля и еще каким-то приятным, морским. Он спланировал на самую высокую стопку книг и заглянул в пакет, из которого Куроо достал прозрачный контейнер с чем-то желтым, порезанным на тонкие длинные куски. Сушеная пересоленная плоть какого-то моллюска.

― Кстати, это Квин, ― Куроо сел рядом на диван и вскрыл контейнер.

Ойкава улыбнулся и с интересом посмотрел на Цукишиму из-за толстых стекол очков, приближая свое большое привлекательное лицо.

― Какой красивый альбинос, ― Ойкава протянул к нему палец и замер, будто ожидая чего-то.

Цукишима отвернулся, игнорируя его, спрыгнул на другую стопку, подбираясь ближе к Куроо.

― Она не особо ласковая, ― Куроо взял кусочек этой странной желтой еды и положил перед Цукишимой. ― С рук не ест. Дикая.

― Вот ты всегда говорил, что это девочка, ― сказал Ойкава, сделав глоток из горла своей бутылки. ― Но это же самец.

― Как? Где? ― Куроо вздрогнул и согнулся, будто ища что-то под Цукишимой.

Омерзительно. Цукишима взял в клюв угощение и перелетел обратно на свое привычное место. Ойкава у него за спиной рассмеялся.

― Ну ты и слепой неуч, ― весело усмехнулся Ойкава.

― Тоже мне, орнитолог нашелся, ― оскалился Куроо.

― Получше тебя буду. Ну да ладно, рассказывай, что там у тебя с Сузумедой.

И Куроо рассказал. Он нес какую-то людскую чушь про родство душ, эмоциональную привязанность, которой не было, и что-то еще. Цукишиме было не интересно знать ничего, кроме факта расставания.

― А я уж думал, что это потому, что ты скорострел, ― прокомментировал Ойкава.

― А ты-то в курсе, конечно, Тоору. Не все в этой жизни завязано на сексе.

Цукишима посмотрел на них безразлично, размышляя о значении, которое можно было вложить в «эмоциональную привязанность». И чем у людей она отличалась от маниакального синдрома. Пока он лениво ковырял, кажется, кальмара, Куроо с Ойкавой расселись напротив большого монитора, который Цукишима не успел поклевать, и стали во что-то играть.

― Наверное, отношения все же не для меня, ― говорил Куроо, нажимая на кнопки черного устройства в руках. ― Девчонки классные и с ними весело…

― Но?.. ― продолжил за него Ойкава.

― Не знаю, ― пожал плечами Куроо. ― Стой, блин, влево, влево давай, ты пропустил вход в логово.

― А что же парни? ― Ойкава бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

Куроо рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.

― А что они? С ними проще?

― С ними также, ― спокойно улыбаясь, сказал Ойкава. ― В некотором плане. Но есть свои плюсы.

Куроо отложил устройство, вдруг перестав веселиться. Цукишима заметил отчетливую перемену в эмоциональном запахе, трудно различимую из-за этих примесей, что витали в воздухе, разбавляли естественное состояние людей и разгоняли их кровь.

― А я не знал, что ты…

― Это проблема? ― разулыбался Ойкава, хотя то, как он пах для Цукишимы, вообще не подходило картинке. Слишком много искрящего остротой напряжения.

― Конечно, нет, ― фыркнул Куроо. ― Просто ты никогда не говорил.

― А ты никогда не спрашивал.

Куроо вновь взял устройство в руки и уставился в экран.

― Так что, весь твой дружеский совет заключается в том, чтобы я начал встречаться с парнями?

Ойкава закатил глаза, и Цукишима почувствовал, как острота растаяла быстрее, чем появилась. В носу перестало щипать, а во рту опять появился мягкий привкус спокойствия.

― Еще чего, сам с этим разберешься, ― Ойкава отставил пустую бутылку и взял следующую. ― Просто тебя спросил. Вдруг мы в одной лодке.

― Звучит как предложение встречаться, ― усмехнулся Куроо.

― Встречаться с друзьями ― еще более провальная идея, чем встречаться с друзьями друзей, ― спокойно протянул Ойкава.

Куроо хмыкнул, кажется, не соглашаясь, и Цукишима поймал себя на мысли, что внимательно за ними следит. А ведь ему даже не было интересно. Они молчали какое-то время, изредка комментируя, куда идти и что делать в игре, пока Куроо первым не нарушил тишину.

― Так значит, ты целовался с парнями? ― полюбопытствовал он.

― Да, Тецу-чан, ― веселым тоном проговорил Ойкава. ― Я целовался с парнями, и нет, ответ на твой следующий вопрос, разницы нет никакой, рты у всех одинаковые. Если в языке нет пирсинга, конечно. Тогда забавнее.

Куроо вновь отложил устройство и допил свою очередную бутылку. Этот напиток определенно менял его эмоциональное состояние, и Цукишима сделал мысленную заметку прочесть больше об алкоголе.

― Давай попробуем.

Ойкава глянул на него, сощурив глаза за стеклами очков.

― Не уверен, что выпил достаточно, ― он взял свою бутылку и приложился к горлышку.

Цукишима напрягся, под кожей зашевелилось возмущение, оперение поднялось и потяжелело.

Ойкава убрал бутылку ото рта, снял очки и обнял Куроо за шею, притягивая к себе.

Они соприкоснулись губами, и Цукишима ощутил, как воздух вокруг него накалился, а от людей на диване повеяло соленым. Он решил выклевать этому Ойкаве глаза и заставить сожрать их остатки, а душу скормить аспиду.

― Я убью тебя и уничтожу все, что тебе дорого, ― пообещал Цукишима Ойкаве, но никто даже не отреагировал на него.

Куроо отстранился первым.

― Вкус пива. Отвратительно.

― Мне тоже не нравится, ― согласился Ойкава, возвращая очки на переносицу. ― Я же сказал, что целовать друзей ― плохая идея.

― Согласен. Забудем об этом.

― Поддерживаю.

― Еще две миссии?

― Ага.

Ойкава остался на ночь. Куроо постелил ему на диване, к сожалению Цукишимы. Или к радости, что теперь добраться до глаз Ойкавы не составит труда.

Он стал терпеливо ждать, пока Куроо уйдет к себе сооружать форт из подушек, но тот оставался на диване до последнего, пока «еще две миссии» не сменились еще двумя, а там еще двумя и «боссом», в итоге Куроо заснул прямо на месте Ойкавы, а тот, недовольно что-то пробурчав, спихнул Куроо на край и заснул, отобрав подушку.

Цукишиме хотелось кричать и призывать на обоих болезни и депрессии. Но они портили качества душ, так что он бессильно скрипел клювом, наблюдая за идиотом, к которому черт его дернул привязаться.

― Ненавижу тебя, кожаный ублюдок, ― Цукишима перелетел на спинку дивана и спрыгнул Куроо на голову, сжал когти на его волосах с желанием повыдергивать их все до единого.

Куроо пошевелился, сонно что-то бормоча и ведя голым плечом.

Цукишима понял, что если он сейчас что-нибудь не сделает, то сойдет с ума, перестанет быть собой, обезумеет от голода. Убить Куроо Тецуро, съесть его вкусную добрую душу. Цукишима медленно, перо за пером, начал оборачиваться собой, паря над Куроо, впитывая его приятных аромат, эмоции, сны. Жар разлился по телу, совсем нехарактерный жар внизу живота. Цукишима прикрыл глаза от безумно приятного ощущения, когда рядом раздался вздох ужаса.

Ойкава неподвижно лежал на спине с широко раскрытыми глазами, полными страха, и силился разглядеть что-то в черной тени Цукишимы. Мгновенье спустя Цукишима взмахнул крыльями, опуская воронье тело ему на грудь, и больно клюнул в ключицу.

Ойкава дернулся, закрывая глаза, выдохнул и отмахнулся от Цукишимы.

― Ауч… черт, ― пробормотал он, сонно поворачиваясь на бок. ― Гребанное апноэ.

Цукишима перелетел с него, проскальзывая тенью на окно. Птичье сердце билось, как бешеное. Или это его собственное. Или эмоции Куроо, которые он успел вкусить, так влияли на него?

― Слабенький ты, ― задорным голосом Тендо пропела розовая чайка по ту сторону стекла. ― А я-то думал, ты уже почти.

Цукишима обернулся на него.

― Мне казалось, у нас уговор.

Чайка потопталась вокруг себя неопределенно.

― Ну ты же был пару секунд собой. Пока не налажал.

― Я не налажал. Две души для меня слишком много, ― терпеливо пояснил Цукишима, хотя все, что ему хотелось сделать, это выдернуть из Тендо все перья и украсить ими могилу Куроо. Вместе с глазами Ойкавы.

― Давай тебе темненький, а мне тот красивый очкарик, ― предложил Тендо. ― Он вкусно пахнет, сладко.

― Тебе говорили, что ты мерзкий? ― поинтересовался Цукишима. ― И что, получше придумать не мог, чем обращаться в птицу, которая здесь даже не водится?

― Опять грубишь. ― Тендо заливисто рассмеялся, и Цукишима скривился от неприятного чаячьего крика. На мгновенье маленькое тело Тендо окутал темный туман, а рассеявшись, представил Цукишиме длинную розовую ногу с острой коленкой.

― Ты громкий, ― прошипел Цукишима.

― Все-то тебе не нравится, ― довольно улыбнулся фламинго. ― Я научу тебя, как нужно охотиться.

― Что за… ― раздалось сзади.

Цукишима поспешно обернулся на кровать, где, привстав на локте, лежал Ойкава и смотрел на него во все глаза. Нет, не на него, за него.

― Тецу, ― Ойкава стал трясти Куроо за плечо. ― Тецу-чан, проснись.

Тендо не сводил с Ойкавы взгляд, Ойкава ― с него. Цукишиму так и подмывало спросить: «Ну что, научил?».

― Тецуро, черт возьми, проснись! ― Куроо отмахнулся от Ойкавы, но тот не сдавался. ― В окне, быстрее.

― Да что тебе надо? ― промычал тот, садясь и сонно потирая лоб.

Ойкава отвернулся всего на мгновенье, но когда вместе с Куроо вновь посмотрел в окно, то озадаченно замер. Цукишима тоже глянул за стекло, но Тендо там не обнаружил.

― Да ты мастер, ― рассмеялся Цукишима, но ответа не получил.

― Если тебе так мешает карканье, иди в спальню и закрой дверь, ― недовольно пробурчал Куроо, укладываясь обратно на диван.

― Нет, там был… фламинго, ― Ойкава нахмурился, посмотрел на Цукишиму, встал и быстро подошел к окну. ― Точно был. Я видел. Не может быть…

― Тебе приснилось, дай поспать.

Цукишима перелетел на шкаф подальше от Ойкавы и вдруг понял. По запаху души Ойкавы понял, в чем замысел Тендо. Сознание Ойкавы металось в непонимании разницы между сном и реальностью. Необычный аромат зародыша сумасшествия. Очень приятный.

***

― Твоя ворона общалась с фламинго! С большим настоящим фламинго, Тецу-чан, я не спятил! ― Ойкава нервно подносил пустую чашку от кофе к губам и убирал, так и не прикоснувшись.

Куроо лениво ворочал на сковороде куски хлеба и тонкий бекон, от которого исходил приятный аромат, перебивающий озадаченность Ойкавы.

― Это очень реалистичный сон, Тоору, ― Куроо переложил порции на тарелки и поставил одну перед Ойкавой. ― Вот, классический американский завтрак тебя отвлечет.

― Чувак, у меня апноэ много лет, я могу отличить сон от реальности лучше других.

― А если нет? ― Куроо сел напротив, разломил кусочек бекона и большую часть сунул в рот, а меньшую предложил Цукишиме.

Тот отказываться не стал, перелетел к нему на плечо, взял в клюв и похрустел мясом, перебивая возросший голод.

Ойкава вздрогнул и уставился внимательным взглядом на Цукишиму.

― Ты же сказал, что он не ест с рук.

Куроо глянул себе на плечо и улыбнулся.

― Ух ты, точно. Кажется, мы, наконец, начинаем доверять друг другу, ― он нежно погладил Цукишиму под клювом.

Послевкусие его кисло-сладкой души еще перекатывалось на языке, а прикосновения теперь не были такими отвратительными. Да, Цукишима определенно мог есть у него с рук и смотреть на Ойкаву немигающим взглядом, обещающим избавить его от обоих глаз, неважно в какой последовательности.

― С этой птицей что-то не так, Тецу-чан. Поверить не могу, что говорю это, но творится что-то дьявольское, ― медленно произнес Ойкава.

― Ты то же самое говорил про НЛО, ― пожал плечами Куроо, отпивая чай из своей чашки.

― Пришельцы все еще лишь теория, но появление НЛО задокументировано и не единожды подтверждено.

― Я знаю-знаю, но дьявол ― это уже перебор, ― пожал плечом Куроо. Цукишима опустился по его руке на стол и посмотрел на кусок хлеба, затем на Куроо.

― Тецу-чан, ― Ойкава неотрывно наблюдал, как Куроо ломал свой хлеб и давал Цукишиме, брезгливо поморщился. ― Вы еще поцелуйтесь. И вообще, как ты можешь держать дома птицу совершенно без клетки?

Цукишима обернулся на Ойкаву, сверкая ненавистью во взгляде. Чтоб его душу сожрал не один, а десяток стригоев, и можно парочку перевертышей сверху. Люди единственные, кого нужно держать в клетках и жестко воспитывать. Куроо улыбнулся и вновь погладил Цукишиму под клювом.

― Зачем ему клетка?

― Чтобы как минимум не рвал тебе провода. Ты видел, что он ночью сделал с моей подушкой?

Куроо рассмеялся гиеньим смехом. Цукишима довольно хмыкнул, и Ойкава вздрогнул от громкого «кар». 

Ойкава смог заснуть только под утро, а проснулся усыпанный синтепоновой набивкой, которую Цукишима настойчиво выдергивал из проклеванной в наволочке дыры и посыпал крепко спящее тело. И, что ж, это было довольно забавно с утра.

― Ладно, к черту ворону, но фламинго был настоящий, ― не унимался Ойкава. ― Я тебе докажу.

Он достал телефон и стал быстро что-то печатать.

― И как же? ― поинтересовался Куроо.

― Позвоню в зоопарк, как еще.

― Я думал, ты не любишь зоопарки и был бы только рад, если бы оттуда сбежал, допустим, один фламинго, чтобы в четыре утра посидеть на подоконнике моего окна на одиннадцатом этаже, ― глумливо прокомментировал Куроо.

― Иди к черту, Тецу-чан, ― ответил Ойкава. ― Зоопарки это зло, сам знаешь.

― Сбежавшие птицы тоже, ― добавил Куроо.

― Кстати, о твоем альбиносе.

Цукишима быстро устал от их дискуссии и пресытился присутствием сразу двух вкусных душ. Он перебрался повыше и на всякий случай глянул за окно, но Тендо там все еще не было.

***

Как выяснилось, спать в изголовье кровати Куроо было не так неприятно, как он думал. Соблазнительная аура окружала его тело, сияла по ночам в свете тусклых уличных огней и отпечатывалась в красных глазах Цукишимы. Один раз он видел это в своем отражении в стекле. Перевертыш не появлялся несколько ночей подряд, наверное, нашел свою жертву, что было только на радость Цукишиме. Он проводил эти темные часы лежа рядом как человек или сидя в птичьем обличии на ворохе подушек Куроо. И улетал лишь когда чувствовал его скорое пробуждение.

Дом был уютным, Куроо ― теплым и полным искрящейся энергии. Мысли, что если съесть Куроо, все это закончится, крепко засели в подкорке. Цукишима понимал, что не стоило срываться в ту ночь, еще один такой срыв ― и Куроо мог прекратить свое существование, а этого очень-очень хотелось избежать.

«Странно, я думал, ты выбрал этого человека, чтобы полакомиться», ― говорил другой Цукишима в голове голосом Тендо.

― Так и есть. Было.

«Что же изменилось? Привязался?»

― Я не обязан что-то делать, если больше этого не хочу.

«Но ты умрешь от голода».

― До сих пор же не умер.

«Тебе нужно питаться душами, чтобы существовать. Покончи с этим, такой вкусной души хватит на пару веков».

Куроо спал, не подозревая о Цукишиме, лежащем напротив в муках выбора. У него были красивые пальцы, и их хотелось лизнуть. Вкус плоти был далеко не такой приятный, как вкус души, Цукишима это знал и не понимал таких, как Дайшо, которые предпочитали питаться исключительно мясом. Хотя кровь одурманивала, как наркотик, но и шрам, который остался у Куроо от клюва Цукишимы, давно затянулся, а оставлять еще один не хотелось.

Цукишима лег поближе, не сводя взгляда с безмятежно спящего Куроо, наклонился и лизнул его пальцы. Жажду это не утолило, и ничего сверхъестественного не произошло. Куроо даже не пошевелился, как всегда, крепко спал.

― Ты знаешь, что слизистая у людей вкуснее, чем поверхность тела? ― сказал за окном круглый снегирь.

Цукишима вздрогнул, скатился с кровати и вышел из спальни. Снегирь последовал за ним и перелетел на другое окно.

― Ни на что не намекаю, просто говорю.

― Ты отвратителен, ― зашептал Цукишима, подойдя к нему.

― Ты уже говорил. Но я не могу удержаться, ты такой неопытный, что просто больно на это все смотреть.

Неопытный? Что, простите? Это он должен выслушивать от какого-то паразита-перевертыша?

― Ты лишь немного старше меня, а уже возомнил себя учителем.

― Здесь это называется «семпай», ― поправил Тендо. ― И то, что ты начитанный и весь такой всезнающий, еще не означает, что ты умный.

Цукишима стиснул кулаки, отвернулся и прислонился бедрами к подоконнику.

― Еще ты упрямый, и я сомневаюсь, способен ли ты вообще прислушиваться к чужому мнению и не грубить в ответ.

Хотелось открутить этому снегирю голову и посмотреть, во что тогда превратится Тендо, но тот был прав, и это до ужаса бесило.

― Пока ты молчишь и придумываешь очередную колкость, хочу заметить, что скоро уже март, а с наступлением тепла тебе придется уйти. Я беспокоюсь, что мой подопечный плохо питается.

― Когда я успел стать твоим подопечным? ― возмутился Цукишима.

― Когда угостил меня кофе. Я сразу понял, что у тебя добрая душа, хотя потом засомневался, конечно.

― Мне не нужны семпаи и их бессмысленные советы о том, как побыстрее съедать души.

Тендо оскорбленно смолк, и Цукишима отвернулся от него. Если тот и обиделся, так даже лучше. Уйдет побыстрее.

― Ну, как знаешь, ― наконец пропел Тендо, не очень стараясь замаскировать свою досаду напускным весельем. ― Я пришел сообщить, что оставляю тебя в покое, потому что нашел себе подходящую жертву. Можешь дальше здесь одомашниваться.

Цукишима закатил глаза. Ну и трепло этот Тендо. Интересно, доводить Ойкаву до безумия ― его тип охоты или природная вредность, но Цукишима решил не спрашивать. Внезапно стало стыдно, и с трудом, но он все же принял тот факт, что Тендо правда был способен ему помочь.

― Я… не хочу его есть, ― едва слышно произнес Цукишима.

Снегирь, готовый было улететь, резко развернулся вокруг своей оси.

― Если я до сих пор жив и в порядке, может, души не обязательны мне для существования, ― с трудом выдавил Цукишима. Еще никогда ему не было так сложно что-то признавать. Вслух. Другому существу.

― Та-ак, ― протянул Тендо. ― Уточняющий вопрос. Тебе в принципе не хочется есть или душу этого конкретного человека?

Цукишима угрюмо посмотрел на него, и Тендо попятился к краю подоконника.

― Лишний вопрос. Ух, был неправ. Ладно, слушай сюда, дружище. Те, кто не питается душами, прекращают свое существование, как любое живое создание. Ты не совсем живой, конечно, ― тут же поправился он, ― тем не менее, ты ходишь, дышишь и хочешь есть. Твоя богатая библиотека не расскажет этого, но, по моему опыту, стрижата, которые отказывались от душ, либо становились фамильярами, либо очеловечивались, теряя свои магические способности.

Цукишима внимательно вслушивался в его слова, пытаясь осознать весь их смысл. Примеры из книг приходили на ум один за другими, но когда он об этом читал, то просто не знал, что за этим стоит.

― Ну, знаешь, пожиратели душ ребята сострадательные, ― продолжил Тендо. ― Видят даму в беде и хоп, вот они уже не съедают ее, а помогают. Насчет тех, что очеловечились, ― снегирь совсем не по-птичьи погладил крылом клюв, ― кажется, в последний раз все они умерли от чумы. Не в курсе, кстати, чем сейчас повально болеют люди? Эболой? Гриппом?

Цукишима нахмурился, без удовольствия слушая о своем теоретическом будущем.

― Хочешь жить среди смертных? Тогда потеряешь свою силу, ― весело закончил Тендо.

― Если это значит, что я перестану понимать твой щебет, то я переквалифицируюсь в человека прямо сейчас, ― хмыкнул Цукишима.

Снегирь весело попрыгал на месте.

― Ооой, это тебе не поможет. Ты все еще будешь различать себе подобных и понимать нас. А вот обращаться перестанешь. Навсегда останешься либо вороной, либо человеком. Кстати, твой телекинез тоже исчезнет. ― Отчего-то Тендо казался очень довольным, и Цукишиме это не понравилось. ― О, и еще я смогу сожрать тебя, пусть даже ты никогда не будешь таким же вкусным, как человек.

― Фу, ― скривился Цукишима. Сплошные минусы.

― А ты думал, в сказку попал? ― Тендо вдруг принюхался к чему-то в воздухе. ― М-м, прости, мне пора. Рад был поболтать наконец с твоей более приятной личностью. Увидимся.

Тендо вспорхнул с подоконника и скрылся в рассветном небе, а Цукишима вернулся в спальню на успевшее остыть место напротив Куроо. От того исходило прежнее приятное тепло, но Цукишима уже не мог беспечно наслаждаться его присутствием и красивой аурой. Его замутило от осознания, что придется выбирать. Опять, стоило ему освободиться от прежнего выбора и принять тот факт, что он не обязан жить по правилам. И вот к чему это может привести.

Цукишима разозлился.

Куроо зябко повел плечами и сел в кровати, когда сквозь тучи стали пробиваться лучи солнца, внезапно сделав пасмурный день куда более приятным. Не для Цукишимы, солнечные лучи все еще изматывали его. Но когда он слетел с подоконника, за спиной раздался полный досады крик Куроо. Ну и к черту его и всю эту полную недостатков человеческую жизнь.

***

Цукишима наслаждался самым вкусным кофе в своей жизни и размышлял о том, что этот напиток и пара клубничных пирожных наверняка могут заменить десяток бесполезных душ.

― Так и думал, что найду тебя здесь, стриженок, ― негромкий голос раздался откуда-то сбоку. Тендо уселся напротив, закинув ногу на ногу. Цукишима успел уже отвыкнуть от его человеческой личины.

― Не думал, что ты вообще будешь меня искать.

― Неужели кто-то впервые за три месяца вышел из дома? Что же произошло?

Цукишима отвернулся, стискивая чашку в руках. Три месяца прошло. В начале декабря он и подумать не мог, что все кончится там же, где и началось ― в студенческой кофейне, вот только уже без Дайшо, который наверняка давно съел кого-нибудь и впал в спячку до следующего сезона.

― Я не собираюсь выбирать. Просто подожду пару десятков лет, он умрет, и я забуду об этом.

Он сказал это спокойно, убеждая скорее себя, а не Тендо.

― М-м, так ты тут выпить кофе напоследок? Понимаю-понимаю. Ну что ж, дело твое.

― А ты зачем здесь?

Тендо посмотрел на него вдруг с каким-то подозрением, сощурился.

― А ты уверен, что не начал обращаться? Человеческая еда не стала вкуснее? ― вдруг спросил он, игнорируя вопрос.

Цукишима напрягся и посмотрел на свой кофе в чашке.

― Нет, ― соврал он, не моргнув и глазом, отставил чашку и вдруг почуял необычный запах души.

Как он мог не заметить. У дальней стены сидел Ойкава и что-то судорожно записывал в блокнот. От него вкусно пахло отчаянием, паранойей и чем-то еще. Тендо выглядел крайне довольным собой.

― Понял все-таки. Как тебе? Моя работа, ― шепнул он. ― Только не смотри в его сторону, пусть думает, что я здесь случайно.

― Случайно? ― Цукишима нахмурился, понимая, что многое пропустил.

Ойкава, будто что-то почувствовав, оторвался от записей и заозирался по сторонам с подозрением. Его взгляд остановился на Тендо, который сидел к нему спиной и самодовольно улыбался Цукишиме.

― Он считает, что я его преследую, ― Тендо потянулся.

― Но так и есть, ― нахмурился Цукишима.

― Я знаю, круто, правда? ― он втянул носом воздух. ― У него более крепкий разум, чем я думал, но сейчас, когда ему никто не верит, он так уязвим. Потрясающе.

Цукишима не испытывал к Ойкаве ни единого теплого чувства, но и веселье перевертыша ему было непонятно. Хотя это были те еще странные ребята, что с них взять.

― Не вижу ничего забавного.

― А, ну конечно, ― закатил глаза Тендо. ― Ведь все твое веселье заключается в ковырянии синтепона и щебете на ненавистных тебе людей. Как я мог забыть.

Цукишима нахмурился. Значит, Тендо и это видел.

― Что ж, тогда мне стоит попробовать повеселиться напоследок.

Цукишима встал, прошел уверенным шагом прямо к Ойкаве, который заметно напрягся и посмотрел на него с опаской.

― Я могу вам чем-то помочь? ― поинтересовался Ойкава, накрывая свои записи рукой.

Привычный запах самоуверенности выветрился из него. Теперь Ойкава пах по-другому, очень незнакомо, и Цукишиме это не понравилось, хотя все еще хотелось выклевать ему оба глаза.

― С вашего позволения, ― Цукишима сел напротив, не дожидаясь ответа.

Тендо наблюдал за ними со своего места и, кажется, допивал кофе Цукишимы, но сейчас было не до него. Вблизи Ойкава был все таким же красивым, хотя синяки под глазами, бледное лицо и исчезнувший блеск из волос сделали его похожим на неизлечимо больного. Цукишима уже и забыл, что люди, которыми питаются стригои, слабеют и разумом, и телом. Этот долго не протянет.

― Я не разрешал… ― Ойкава запнулся, не договорив, и сбивчиво добавил: ― Я жду друга.

― Они реальны, ― негромко проговорил Цукишима, наклонившись к нему через стол. ― Они живут среди нас.

Тендо в другом конце кафе поперхнулся, а Ойкава смотрел на него озадаченно и с подозрением. Постепенно в его глазах засияло понимание, он стиснул блокнот в руках.

― Я знал. Это правда, ― прошептал он.

Действительно, забавно. Из уверенного и спокойного человека Ойкава превратился в одержимого параноика. Так вот о чем говорил Тендо. Падальщик, душа и правда теперь не пахла так вкусно, как в декабре. Не такой судьбы Цукишима хотел для Куроо.

― Откуда ты знаешь? ― вдруг спросил Ойкава, когда Цукишима уже собрался уходить.

― Потому что я один из них, ― Цукишима глянул на него, позволив своим глазам окраситься в красный. Всего на секунду но так, чтобы Ойкава заметил. 

― Ты…

Пока Ойкава выглядел как жертва с католического полотна, Цукишима расплылся в зловещей ухмылке и встал, чтобы уйти. Но тут же врезался в кого-то, оступился и замер. Перед ним стоял Куроо, придерживая за плечо, чтобы Цукишима не завалился неуклюже назад. Тендо на своем месте бесшумно хохотал и так же бесшумно стучал по столу, пока Цукишима открывал и закрывал рот от неожиданности. Он не учуял запах Куроо, отвлекся на Ойкаву, потеряв бдительность. Он… забыл, кем является, пока стоял перед Куроо и силился вспомнить, как разговаривать.

― Прошу прощения, мы знакомы? ― Куроо убрал руку с его плеча и вежливо улыбнулся, глянул на Ойкаву, будто искал ответы.

― Нет. Извините, ― протараторил Цукишима, поспешно убираясь с его пути и выскакивая на улицу.

В нос ударили другие запахи, кофе мгновенно выветрился, уступив место сырости. Тело в тонкой черной рубашке тут же начало мерзнуть, но Цукишима сосредоточился на своих силах. Он терял их. А Куроо только что стоял перед ним так близко, держал за плечо, улыбался. В груди заболело, и Цукишима склонился, часто дыша, как после бега. Тендо смотрел на него через стекло, как тогда, ночами, когда он прилетал, меняя обличья. Только теперь Цукишима был по другую сторону окна. В это время Куроо смотрел на Ойкаву, который с тревожным лицом что-то ему рассказывал, вцепившись в руку, будто Куроо мог вырваться и уйти. Вырваться и уйти. Как же Цукишиме захотелось убраться, улететь подальше.

Тендо выпорхнул из кофейни и засмеялся в голос.

― Прикинь, мой сейчас убеждает твоего, что ты ворона-альбинос, ахахаха, ― веселился он. ― И вообще, ну у тебя и лицо было! Как будто ты потерявшийся ребенок. Кажется, в этом сезоне мне достанется душа человека и маленький стриженок в придачу.

Цукишиму опять ни с того ни с сего замутило. Он вполуха слушал болтовню Тендо, лучи закатного солнца высасывали энергию, и очень хотелось спать. Еще есть, и держать Куроо за руку, или лежать рядом, наблюдая за его аурой. Цукишима тяжело привалился к стене, закрыв глаза, и не сразу открыл их, когда звякнул дверной колокольчик. Рядом раздался такой привычный голос Куроо:

― Вам плохо?

― Тецу-чан, нет, не подходи к нему, ― зашептал выскочивший следом Ойкава.

Цукишима выпрямился, справляясь с собой через силу. Тендо не было поблизости, но с ближайшего столба на них внимательно смотрел тощий коричневый голубь.

― Все в порядке, ― процедил он в надежде, что Куроо этим удовлетворится и уйдет.

― Не похоже, ― Куроо проигнорировал слова и Ойкавы, и Цукишимы.

Во рту появился приятный кисло-сладкий привкус его энергии, и Цукишима глубоко вдохнул, радуясь, что все еще чувствует его.

― Вас проводить? Вызвать скорую?

― Нет, ― быстро выпалил Цукишима. ― Я. В. Порядке.

― Оу, ладно, ― вдруг стушевался Куроо. От него запахло морем, в то время как его аура потеплела, заискрила. Цукишиме стало жарко от соленого запаха симпатии. ― Вам не холодно в одной рубашке? Принести вам пальто? Это же ваше на спинке стула? Или, может, пойдем внутрь?

― Ты издеваешься? ― пробормотал позади него Ойкава. ― Я же тебе…

― Извините моего друга, ― прервал его Куроо, криво усмехаясь.

― Все в порядке, ― повторил Цукишима. ― Мне лучше на свежем воздухе.

― Рад это слышать. А вы… ― он вдруг приятно улыбнулся и спросил: ― Часто здесь бываете?

Цукишима пытался не думать о вкусном запахе, не думать о Куроо, но когда тот стоял напротив, всем своим видом крича «ты мне нравишься», это было невыносимо сложно. Даже Ойкава со своей паникой отступил на второй план. Теперь его было даже жаль. Черт, кажется, люди очень ценили дружеские связи, а это означало, что Ойкава сейчас приобрел для Цукишимы неприкосновенный статус. Тендо, конечно, на это плевать, он все равно будет охотиться на Ойкаву. Но и Цукишиме неважно, что там думает Тендо.

― Иногда захожу, ― осторожно произнес Цукишима, глянув на голубя на столбе, и уже спокойнее добавил: ― я буду здесь завтра вечером, ― он улыбнулся своей самой приятной улыбкой, надеясь, что контраст в выражении человеческих эмоций не будет столь резким. Ойкаву перекосило, голубь на столбе недовольно распушился и закурлыкал.

― Тогда приду, чтобы убедиться, что вы правда в порядке, ― улыбнулся в ответ Куроо.

― А я? Я не в порядке, в этом ты не хочешь убедиться? ― ворчливо шипел Ойкава, когда они уходили.

Цукишима улыбался им вслед, не различая, это улыбка злорадства или глупого человеческого счастья.

― Меня от тебя тошнит, ― Тендо спрыгнул со столба, обращаясь на ходу и касаясь подошвами ботинок земли.

― Рад, что это, наконец, взаимно. Ойкава теперь мой. Охота закончена.

― Ты… просто невыносим, ― недовольно пригрозил ему пальцем Тендо. ― Я готовил его себе полтора месяца.

― Как жаль, что все зря.

Тендо отчаянно заскулил, оттягивая кожу на лице.

― Ненавижу тебя. С человеческими эмоциями ты просто отвратительно скучный. ― Это звучало как прощание. Тендо, гордо задрав подбородок, вновь обернулся голубем и исчез в небе.

Цукишима так и остался стоять на месте, пока на него волнами накатывало осознание, что сейчас произошло.

***

Импульсивность свойственна всем живым существам c хоть сколько-нибудь развитым эмоциональным спектром, но Цукишиме хотелось верить, что он другой и спонтанность ― это не о нем. Однако всего за пару минут присутствия рядом с Куроо он успел предложить свидание человеку, отказать перевертышу в лакомстве и передумать насчет окончательного решения.

Когда на следующий вечер он пришел в кафе, все столики были заняты, а у стойки толпилась очередь. Цукишима сосредоточился на запахе Куроо, но не обнаружил его. Зато Ойкава сидел на вчерашнем месте и нервно пил нечто малинового цвета из высокого стакана.

Цукишима глянул за окно, но скорее почувствовал, чем увидел Тендо. Тот не упустил бы возможности поохотится на Ойкаву, который все еще находился в пограничном состоянии. А вот показываться Цукишиме не хотел. Очевидно, обиделся. Цукишима твердым шагом направился к Ойкаве, отодвинул ногой стул и сел напротив, сложив руки на груди.

― Ты… ― Ойкава чуть не вскочил с места.

― Добрый вечер, ― спокойно сказал Цукишима.

― Я ждал тебя, демон-перевертыш.

― Я не… впрочем, неважно, ― отмахнулся он. ― Рад, что ты все понял.

― Благодарен тебе за вчерашнее и за то, что мне никто не верит, ― гневно прошипел Ойкава. ― Но я пришел сюда сказать, что если ты надумал убить меня или моего друга, ничего у тебя не получится.

Цукишима спокойно приподнял брови: угроза, или что бы это ни было, звучала смехотворно. Как, интересно, Ойкава собирался ему помешать? Спрашивать сейчас такое не стоило, тем более, что Цукишима пришел договориться. Да, Ойкава все так же пах не собой, по-чужому, но держался уже более уверенно, чем накануне.

― Ты раскрыл меня, какая жалость. Я даже тебе в этом помог, ― сказал Цукишима. ― Но вот в чем твоя проблема: если бы я хотел тебя съесть, уже давно бы это сделал. Я не за тем пришел.

Ойкава захлебнулся воздухом, поперхнувшись, сжал кулаки.

― Съесть? Я знаю, что ты не один, у тебя есть сообщник. Что вы такое?

― Какая разница, если я не собираюсь вредить? ― фыркнул Цукишима.

― Я тебе не верю, ― Ойкава зло свел брови, для человека выглядел он действительно угрожающе. Настолько, что Цукишиме хотелось улыбаться от умиления.

― Тебе тоже никто не верит, ― Цукишима склонил голову набок, наслаждаясь видом возмущенного Ойкавы, и некстати подумал о том, что очки в толстой черной оправе ему невероятно идут.

Он повел пальцем, чувствуя, как со скрипом собирается очеловеченная магия, а на переносице непривычно тяжелеет оправа.

У Ойкавы отвисла челюсть, и Цукишима довольно улыбнулся, поправляя дужки свежематериализованных очков.

― Куроо узнает об этом, ― прошипел Ойкава.

― Ты можешь рассказать Куроо, матери или своему лечащему врачу, не имеет значения, ― скучающим тоном сказал Цукишима. ― Хотя, если все же расскажешь, так станет даже веселее. Буду навещать тебя в психиатрической клинике.

Ойкава бессильно сжал и разжал кулаки, потом хмыкнул и заносчиво задрал подбородок.

― Так ты пришел запугать меня? Ну здорово.

А мог бы съесть. Цукишима устало вздохнул и перевел взгляд за окно. Он правда собирался это сделать. Инициатива наказуема, а проявления нездорового альтруизма ― так себе идея во имя любви.

― Это, конечно, забавно, но нет. Тебя хочет съесть один надоедливый снегирь. Скажем, если ты уберешься отсюда и не будешь мне мешать, я сделаю так, чтобы тебя не сожрали.

Ойкава нервно проследил его взгляд, глянул обратно на Цукишиму, снова на окно.

― Значит, я во всем был прав. Во всем, ― злорадно хохотнул он.

― Тебя не должно это радовать, ― Цукишима покачал головой, больше всего на свете желая, чтобы этот унизительный для его гордости разговор поскорее закончился.

― Это значит, что я был не просто прав, а прав на сто процентов, а все вокруг ошибались. Конечно, меня это радует. Я не схожу с ума, ― с прежним злорадством выпалил Ойкава, затем все же сумел взять себя в руки.

К счастью для Цукишимы, Ойкаве хватило ума задуматься над предложением. Он поставил локти на стол и спрятал подбородок в ладонях, внимательно глядя на Цукишиму, который лениво постукивал пальцами по поверхности и ждал ответа.

От Ойкавы разило тревогой, стрессом и еще чем-то, что можно было принять за облегчение.

― Зачем тебе это? ― вдруг спросил Ойкава уже менее агрессивно, чем прежде.

― Не твое дело.

― Если не сожрать Куроо, то для чего? ― настаивал он.

― Еще один вопрос, и мое предложение отменяется.

― О, хм, ― Ойкава встал. ― Ладно, я все равно узнаю рано или поздно. Если ты, конечно, выполнишь то, что пообещал.

«Защитить твою задницу, конечно», ― подумал Цукишима, раздраженный его высокомерием.

― Я слежу за тобой, ― пригрозил Ойкава, как будто не он только что во спасение своей задницы заключил договор с Цукишимой.

― Да-да, спасибо, всего доброго, ― тот отвернулся, не собираясь больше продолжать разговор.

Не прошло и пяти минут после отступления Ойкавы, когда внутри Цукишимы все сжалось от знакомого приятного и едва уловимого запаха. Он успел обернуться до того, как прозвенел дверной колокольчик и на пороге появился Куроо, оглядываясь в поисках Цукишимы. Волосы такие же растрепанные, как будто он даже для выхода на улицу не заботился, чтобы хоть немного привести их порядок. На черном пальто собрались капельки влаги ― еще и зонт забыл.

Цукишима отвернулся, стараясь не пялиться во все глаза, как будто за три месяца не насмотрелся на Куроо спящего, Куроо пьяного, Куроо голого и еще десяток разных Куроо.

― Привет, ― произнес запыхавшийся голос совсем рядом. ― Давно ждешь?

― Нет, ― Цукишима взглянул на него, испытывая желание встать и вежливо поклониться, но, кажется, сейчас так уже никто не делал.

― Ты еще ничего не заказывал? ― Куроо снял пальто и обернулся на бар, будто старательно избегая смотреть Цукишиме в глаза. С девушками он так себя не вел. Цукишима сощурился, принюхиваясь. Соленый запах отчаянно перебивал кисло-сладкий, а сердце, если прислушаться, билось в груди как сумасшедшее. Его что, волки гнали? Столько адреналина…

― Ты в порядке? ― Куроо, наконец, посмотрел прямо на Цукишиму, и, будто передумав идти заказывать напиток, сел напротив.

― Да, ― Цукишима уставился на него в неловком молчании.

― Я не ожидал, что ты действительно придешь, ― произнес Куроо, когда пауза затянулась.

― Почему? ― эта смесь смущения и симпатии вызывала улыбку, смешинки бились в груди и застревали в горле, но что-то подсказывало, что сейчас не самое лучшее время для веселья.

― Не знаю, ― признался Куроо, сверкнув кривой усмешкой. ― Я раньше не приглашал парней на кофе.

― Вот как, ― так же кратко ответил Цукишима. ― А есть какая-то разница между парнями и девушками?

― Я пришел, чтобы узнать.

― Приятно быть экспериментом, ― натянуто улыбнулся Цукишима, но улыбка стала уже более искренней, когда он заметил, как напрягся Куроо.

― Я сказал что-то обидное? Или ты шутишь? ― Куроо сощурился на него, и Цукишима больше не смог сдерживать смех.

Искристое напряжение между ними значительно ослабло, Цукишима поставил локоть на стол и принялся рассматривать Куроо своими человеческими глазами.

― Так я тебе понравился, ― заключил он. Оправа непривычно давила на переносицу, а верхняя граница очков мешала, захотелось сделать ее больше, но вряд ли Куроо бы понравилась демонстрация магии на первом свидании.

― Очевидно, что это взаимно, ― парировал Куроо, расслабившись и откинувшись на спинку стула.

Признаться в очевидном себе было сложно, а другому человеку и подавно. Цукишима предпочел промолчать, чем создал еще одну неловкую паузу. Интересно, так обычно и происходит общение между людьми на свиданиях? Дурацкая прелюдия, подумал Цукишима недовольно.

― Кстати, как тебя зовут? ― поинтересовался Куроо.

― Кей, ― после короткой паузы ответил тот.

― Я Куроо Тецуро, приятно познакомиться, Кей. ― Он встал, достав бумажник из кармана пальто. ― Что будешь пить?

― Все равно.

Куроо улыбнулся ему, бросив «тогда я помогу решить», и ушел за напитками, и Цукишима мгновенно почувствовал чужое присутствие. За окном стоял Тендо, недовольный, пахнущий голодом и раздражением.

― Угостить тебя кофе? ― насмешливо шепнул Цукишима.

― Угости меня Ойкавой, негодяй, ― ответил ему Тендо.

― Я думал, ты уже понял, что его есть нельзя. И, будь добр, исчезни.

― Смотрю, ты сделал свой выбор, ― скривился Тендо, отчего у него забавно собралась кожа на переносице. ― Фу, за вами даже наблюдать скучно.

Цукишима спокойно поднял бровь: скучно, значит. Что там думал Тендо, его не волновало. Они отвернулись друг от друга одновременно; Тендо пошел своей дорогой, и Цукишима уже не надеялся его снова увидеть. Разве что придется исполнять обязательства перед Ойкавой, но вряд ли перевертыш нарушит границы, все-таки не зря они славились тем, что не брали чужое.

― Не скучаешь? ― Куроо вернулся с двумя чашками и сел напротив.

― Я точно нет.

― У тебя речь такая… ты не местный? ― поинтересовался он вдруг.

― Нет.

― Где остановился?

― У друга. А ты отсюда, я так понимаю? ― Цукишима подвинул чашку к себе, чувствуя приятное тепло, исходящее от напитка. Аромат смешался с запахами Куроо, и в животе предательски заурчало.

― Да, живу рядом. Если хочешь, приходи в гости, ― Куроо подмигнул ему неприкрытым челкой глазом, и Цукишима поспешил спрятать улыбку за глотком горячего кофе.

― Хочу, ― коротко ответил он.

Настала очередь Куроо прятаться за чашкой, но в глазах читалось озорство.

― А ты не любишь тянуть.

― Ты тоже. К тому же, разве я не эксперимент?

Куроо засмеялся и закивал. Сколько раз Цукишима слышал этот его смех, а теперь, сидя напротив, испытывал совершенно чуждые эмоции. Человеческие. Чудовищный звук. Сделай так еще.

― Живешь один, ― заключил Цукишима.

― Да, ― Куроо вздохнул. ― Несколько месяцев со мной жила соседка, но теперь я один.

― Соседка? ― Цукишима напрягся, с трудом вспоминая образ и имя девушки, с которой Куроо делил постель после Рождества.

― Ворона-альбинос. Красивая. Но улетела неделю назад, ― пояснил Куроо, наверняка заметив его замешательство.

― М-м, ― протянул Цукишима, ощущая внутри разгорающееся тепло. ― Очень жаль, что мы с ней не познакомимся.

― Я надеюсь, что она вернется, ― подмигнул Куроо.

Чертовски соблазнительный. Цукишима долго не выдержит.

Судя по всему, Куроо тоже. Они выбрались из кофейни, когда уже окончательно стемнело. Цукишима чувствовал себя опьяненным одними только ароматами.

Дорога до дома Куроо заняла больше времени, чем он помнил ее, будучи вороной. Ходить ― не летать. Но прогулка казалась ему совершенно нереальной, как будто происходило все не с ним, а с какой-то его забытой частью, той, что никогда не знала пыльных комнат, заполненных от пола до потолка книгами, подземелий с выбитыми окнами и чердаков с гуляющими ветрами.

Но чем выше по ступенькам они поднимались, тем сильнее Цукишиме казалось, что он дома.

― Ты не против, если я тебя поцелую? ― спросил Куроо, едва входная дверь за ними закрылась.

Цукишима мягко улыбнулся, обернувшись.

Прямо там, на пороге, не снимая пальто и даже не разувшись, Куроо сделал шаг к нему и замер, глядя в глаза. Очень красивый. И зачем он тянет? Цукишима смотрел на него в тусклом свете лампы и думал лишь о том, что еще пара секунд ― и он сам поцелует Куроо. От предвкушения у него под кожей все искрилось, человеческое тело дрожало, а очки стали совершенно ненужными. И зачем он вообще их наколдовал?..

Куроо взял его лицо в ладони, и Цукишиме показалось, что пол ушел из-под ног. Разряды под кожей не находили выхода и оплетали все внутри. Он снял очки, сжал в руке и первым подался вперед, с закрытыми глазами находя губы Куроо.

Куроо пошатнулся, приоткрыл рот и уперся спиной в дверь, теряя равновесие. Цукишима скользнул языком по его губам, глубже, облизал и прикусил. Он чувствовал себя голодным, а поцелуй… он насыщал, энергия билась где-то между ними, переливалась там, где они соприкасались, и превращала голод в похоть. Когда не нужно было урывками вдыхать запах Куроо или украдкой лизать его сонное тело, вкус был совершенно другим. Полным, приятным, насыщенным. Цукишима жадно накинулся на него, опустился поцелуями к шее, где кожа была светлее и тоньше, мягко прикусил и там, и в порыве не заметил, как сам оказался прижат бедрами к спинке дивана. Когда они успели скинуть добрую часть одежды и как добрались до гостиной, уже не имело значения.

― Кажется, я делаю что-то очень опрометчивое, ― прошептал Куроо, отрываясь от очередного поцелуя и тяжело дыша.

― Я тоже, ― Цукишима коснулся его раскрасневшегося лица, понимая, что сорвался на все человеческие эмоции, которые так долго сдерживал и не принимал. И это сказалось на Куроо. Люди называли это влиянием момента, кажется. А Цукишима ― влиянием остаточной магии.

― Мы не пожалеем?

― Узнаем утром.

Цукишима закрыл глаза и обнял Куроо за шею, прижимаясь всем телом. Он все узнает утром: захочет ли такой человеческой жизни до конца своих дней? И, если нет, то еще успеет сбежать и улететь. А потом, может, вернется белой вороной и останется жить рядом с Куроо до конца его дней.


End file.
